


An Abundance of Swords

by May



Category: Recettear: An Item Shop's Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/pseuds/May
Summary: It's a warm, cozy afternoon, and Tear finds something weird in the financial records.





	An Abundance of Swords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoslam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoslam/gifts).

> I love this game and I just really hope you enjoy this little look into Recette's process for selling shiny things.

It was a warm afternoon, and the shop was flooded with the cozy sunset light. Recette sat on her chair, drinking warm tea. It had been a great morning; they’d sold everything that they’d found in the dungeons last time they went, and had enough to last them for a while, even if they didn’t adventure for at least a week.

Tear was flicking through the financial records, periodically adjusting her glasses and frowning.

“Recette, did you know that we still have a lot of swords in stock,” she said. “Including a lot of really valuable ones.”

“Yeah,” replied Recette. “We have a lot of swords.”

“I’m just wondering why you’re not putting them out to be sold. They tend to sell well, given how useful they are.”

“Uuuhhh.” Recette shifted in her seat. “I sold a bunch last week.”

“But what about this week?”

“It’s…um…they said the market had collapsed.”

Tear put down the records in one quick, sharp motion and stared at Recette, sharply. Recette blanched and took a long sip of her tea.

“Collapsed?” said Tear. “How does the market for swords collapse?”

Recette shrugged. “I just sold a lot of them,” she said. “I bought a ton of them when they were reduced. Then the prices went up. I thought it was really shrewd of me to just sell swords for a week.”

Tear sighed. “This is the apples thing all over again,” she said. “You overflooded the market with swords. Now we have to wait.”

“We sold a lot of gold things this morning,” said Recette, quietly.

“Gold things can be unreliable, since we mostly get the really expensive things from adventuring and by buying them from customers,” said Tear. “Swords are pretty much an ever-moving thing. This is an adventuring town and everybody wants swords. You have to think long-term.”

“Does that mean I collapsed the market by myself?” asked Recette. It was a terrifying prospect. Mostly she liked to think about the surface ebb-and-flow of everything.

“Possibly,” said Tear. “We ARE the only general adventuring store for miles. Perhaps in this whole side of the kingdom.”

“Ooooh,” said Recette. “That’s kinda scary, Tear.”

Tear sighed, taking off her glasses and massaging her temples. It really was too much, sometimes.


End file.
